


Always and Forever

by djino04



Series: Frères [11]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djino04/pseuds/djino04
Summary: Voici une fin alternative à l'épisode final





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Attention spoiler pour l’épisode 13 de la saison 5

 

**POV Klaus**

Je regarde mon grand frère dans les yeux avant d’enfoncer la lame dans sa poitrine et de sentir son poignard pénétrer mon coeur. J’avais oublié à quel point cela faisait mal, mais qu’importe je fais tout cela pour que ma fille puisse vivre. J’espère simplement que je vais pouvoir passer le reste de l’éternité aux côtés de mon frère et que le reste de la fratrie veillera sur Hope. Je ferme brièvement les yeux, la douleur dans ma poitrine devenant insupportable.

Soudain je les ouvre et je me retrouve aveuglé. Je détourne la tête et referme mes yeux essayant d’échapper à la lumière. Je sens une main sur ma joue, la main de mon grand frère sans aucun doute. Il me murmure : 

“Nous t’avons enfin trouvé Niklaus, tu es en sécurité maintenant.”

Mais de quoi il parle ? Et qui est “nous” ? J’ouvre à nouveau les yeux et je vois Elijah plané juste au dessus de moi. Je veux le questionner mais ma gorge est sèche et me fait mal. J’essaye de me redresser et je me rends compte qu’il n’y a pas que ma gorge qui soit douloureuse. J’ai l’impression d’être passé sous un bus. Je ne peux m’empêcher de gémir et j’entends une autre voix que je ne connais que trop bien : 

“Doucement Nik.”

Rebekah ? Mais qu’est-ce-qu’elle fait là ? Que se passe-t-il ? Elle ne peut pas être morte elle aussi. Mon incompréhension doit se lire sur mon visage car Elijah me demande doucement :

“Tu sais où tu es Niklaus ?”

J’essaye de d’éclaircir ma voix avant de répondre : 

“Mort ?”

J’entends un ricanement suivi d’une réponse : 

“Pas encore Nik.”

Kol ? Je tourne ma tête et je le vois ainsi que Freya. Ils ne devraient pas être là. Eux et Rebekah sont censés protéger Hope. Je sens la panique m’envahir à l’idée de ma petite fille sans défense dans ce monde si cruel. Et je sais de quoi je parle puisque j’ai fait partie des monstres l’habitant. Je n’arrive pas à l’imaginer, seule, sans famille. Je murmure son nom d’une voix cassée et je sens Elijah me redresser avant de me prendre dans ses bras : 

“Elle va bien, ne t’inquiète pas Niklaus.”

Comment ne pas m’inquiéter ? Et comment peut-il être sûr que tout va bien pour elle ? Ma respiration s’accélère alors que je me rends compte que finalement mes actions pour la protéger l’ont peut-être mise en danger. Il n’y a plus personne de notre famille pour la protéger. Elijah me rapproche de lui alors que j’entends au loin la voix de Freya : 

“Il continue de délirer, tu es sûr d’avoir retiré toute la lame Elijah ?”

De quelle lame elle parle ? Mon grand frère ne répond pas, du moins pas à haute voix. Par contre Rebekah le fait : 

“Il a subi ses effets pendant plus d’une décennie, tu veux t’attendre à quoi ?”

Mais de quoi parlent -ils  ? J’ai trop de questions sans réponse. Et ma gorge est tellement douloureuse et sèche que plus aucun mot ne veut sortir. Une autre voix connue parvient à mes oreilles :  

“La voie est libre. Ouah, il n’a pas l’air d’aller bien.”

C’est Hayley qui parle. Je ne la vois pas et je me rends compte que je suis trop faible pour tourner ma tête. La douleur augmente, surtout au niveau de la poitrine. J’espérais qu’au moins de l’autre côté on ne pouvais pas souffrir mais visiblement j’avais tort. Je sens mes yeux se fermer contre mon gré alors que quelqu’un me soulève. Le simple changement de position envoie une vague d’agonie dans tout mon corps. L’obscurité m’appelle et je la laisse me prendre.

* * *

 

Lorsque je reprends conscience, j’entends des voix au loin. Ils ont l’air de se disputer mais je me sens trop fatigué pour essayer de comprendre ce qu’ils disent. Une main est posée sur mon épaule. Elle est trop petite pour appartenir à Kol ou Elijah et trop douce pour être celle de Rebekah et Freya qui ont travaillé la terre depuis leur plus jeune âge ou d’Hayley qui a l’habitude de courir au clair de lune sous sa forme de loup. 

“Maman il se réveille.”

Je ne reconnais pas sa voix non plus. La dispute au fond s’arrête et j’entends des pas m’indiquant que des personnes se rapprochent. Ma paranoïa me dit qu’il faudrait que j’ouvre les yeux, que je me méfie, que ce sont peut-être des ennemis. Mais mon loup est calme, comme il ne l’a jamais été auparavant. Et cette fois-ci je décide de lui faire confiance.

Une main se pose sur ma joue et me fait sursauter. La voix de mon grand frère pénètre mon esprit : 

“Chuutt Niklaus, c’est juste moi. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?”

Je penche la tête sur le côté, trop fatigué pour lui répondre autrement. Apparemment cela ne lui va pas puisqu’il continue : 

“Tu ne veux pas voir ta fille ?”

Et soudain tout mes sens sont en alerte. Je me redresse sur le lit, tout en ouvrant les yeux. Hope ne peut pas être ici avec nous, elle ne peut pas être morte. Mes yeux parcourent rapidement la pièce avant de se poser sur elle. Et je me rends compte alors que c’était sa main que je sentais auparavant. Elle regarde le sol et semble un peu effrayée. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Dans le peu de temps où je l’ai réellement cotoyée, elle n’a jamais eu peur de moi. Que s’est-il passé pour elle pendant mon absence ? Combien de temps s’est il déroulé depuis ma mort ? Elle a l’air d’avoir un peu changé et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n’ai pas reconnu sa voix. 

Mes yeux restent fixés sur elle alors qu’un sac de sang apparaît devant mon visage. Je fronce à nouveau les sourcils, habituellement nous ne buvons pas de sang devant ma fille, c’est une règle que nous avons fixée quand elle était encore petite. Elijah doit le comprendre aussi car il demande doucement : 

“Tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes Hope. Je viendrai te chercher.”

Ma fille répond d’un simple signe de la tête et quitte la pièce comme le reste de la famille. Je me rends alors compte à quel point j’ai faim. Même mort nous devons boire du sang alors ? Mon grand frère me tend la poche que je dévore rapidement. Je me sens à la fois mieux mais plus fatigué. Mais je ne veux pas céder au sommeil avant d’avoir des réponses. Je questionne donc Elijah : 

“Pourquoi Hope est là avec nous ?”

Il me regarde et je peux lire la surprise sur son visage alors qu’il me répond : 

“Où voudrais-tu qu’elle soit ?”

Je baisse la tête et je déglutis difficilement alors que je lui réponds : 

“En vie.”

Je sens à nouveau sa main sur ma joue alors qu’il me force à le regarder : 

“Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens mon frère ?”

Je lui raconte notre dernière journée passée en famille, sa volonté de mourir auprès de moi. Finalement nous remontons jusqu’au jour où Marcel a placé la lame de Papa Tunde dans ma poitrine et je comprends que tout ce que j’ai vécu n’était qu’une hallucination. 

Je demande à Elijah de me parler de ces dernières années. Et il me raconte que Camille est encore en vie, qu’il n’a jamais perdu la mémoire, qu’Hayley n’est pas morte, qu’ils ne sont jamais retournés à la Nouvelle Orléans. Mes frères et soeurs sont restés dans leur jardin paradisiaque pendant 9 ans au lieu de 5. Et ils ont mis ensuite plusieurs années avant de pouvoir trouver où Marcel m’avait caché. 

Au lieu de quelques minutes, cette conversation prend des heures. Je sens le sommeil m’envahir au son de la voix de mon grand frère et je me sens confiant en l’avenir. Demain je rencontrerai ma fille pour la première fois depuis plus d’une décennie. Et je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds à la Nouvelle Orléans. Cette famille compte bien plus que mon royaume. Je refuse que mon cauchemar devienne réalité. 


End file.
